The research concerns the physiology of intestinal iron absorption including studies on the cellular mechanisms involved and their regulation in animals and in man. Emphasis is placed on the role of ferritin and mucosal iron content in regulating iron absorption; on the site of iron absorption in man; on the mechanism of absorption of hemoglobin iron; and on clinical aspects of iron deficiency anemia. In addition further study on the mechanism of liver damage by iron will be undertaken.